Former friends
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: For nearly 5 years, I've been here, in this sanctuary to stay safe from the others like me. I'm very glad that me sweet Emily understands. She visit me once a week, usually on Sundays, to be with me if you know what I say. On those days I feel strong and happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Highlander.**

* * *

 **Former friends**

 _ **From the dawn of time we came. Walking quietly among you, down through the centuries. Livin' many secret lives. Doin' all that we can to reach the time of the Gathering where those few who remain, shall battle to the last. To win the Prize. In the end, there can be only one.**_

 _ **My name's Holly Varjack of the House of Varjack. And a long time ago, I was the warrior girl.**_

 _ **I was born in 1422 in a castle outside the village of Roseglen on the shore of Lake Saphire in England...and I am immortal.**_

 _ **For nearly 5 years, I've been here, this sanctuary to stay safe from the others like me. I'm very glad that me sweet Emily understands. She visit me once a week, usually on Sundays, to be with me if you know what I say. On those days I feel strong and happy.**_

Holly Varjck ( better known as Alison Dilaurentis ) stand locked in place in the middle of the main room of the sanctuary with some other immortals around her, also locked in place.

Outside the white marble mansion, a woman walk up to Liza Moore, a highly ranked Watcher and the person who run the sanctuary.

The unknown woman is bald, tall and dressed in white leather clothing.

"Name and status, please." says Liza.

"Kathryn Lovato, immortal and a friend of Miss Varjack." says the unknown woman in a hard serious tone.

"I can't allow you inside. Holly only takes visits from her beloved one and you're obviously not Emily Fields so I must ask you to leave." says Liza in a calm tone.

"Please, tell Holly that I'm here, if she knew she'd want to talk to me." says Kathryn.

"Fine!" says Liza in slight anger. "I'll check with Holly if she wanna see you."

Liza goes down into the sanctuary.

"Holly? Someone named Kathryn Lovato wanna speak to you. Do you want me to tell her get the fuck away from here?" says Liza.

"Did you just say Kathryn Lovato? I once knew a woman with that name, but she should be long dead." says Holly. "She should...unless..."

"...unless she's an immortal...?" says Liza.

"Yes. Let me free from these chains and cuffs so I can go out and see if it's really her." says Holly.

"She can come down here, if you like..." says Liza.

"No! Don't let her enter the sanctuary. Kathryn is kinda not trusthworthy. She was never exactly a woman of honor. She was my friend in way...centuries ago, yes, but even back then she was a bit of an egocentic liar and a bitch." says Holly.

"Okay." says Liza as she unlocks Holly from her place.

"My sword, please." says Holly.

Liza hands Holly her sword.

"Lovato, what the hell does she want...?" mumbles Holly.

Holly walk up the stairs and out from the sanctuary.

"Kathryn Lovato, it is you. Why the fuck are you here?" says Holly with confidence.

"Holly. You and I were once so close friends. I'm just here to catch up." says Kathryn.

"Stop preteding like that, ya bimbo! Don't think I forgot last time we met." says Holly.

"Oh yeah! You killed me, but I returned. Apparently you didn't know I was a pre-immortal at the time, Holly." says Kathryn.

"I admit that, Kathryn. I didn't know, but you know why I killed you and your sisters." says Holly. "All of you ladies were going to burn my mother alive. You claimed that she was a servant of the Devil."

"She was." says Kathryn with an evil smile.

"No! My mom was a good woman." says Holly.

"Are you sure? If she was good why did you, her daughter, get this unholy immortality?" says Kathryn.

"You have it too so if my mom was bad so was yours." says Holly.

"Don't change the subject." says Kathryn.

"I'm not afraid of you." says Holly. "I was always the stronger one."

"Maybe so, but not anymore." says Kathryn. "You've not been part of the Game for nearly 5 years. Your skills are probably not what they once were."

"In your fuckin' dreams. I can still kick you lame ass just as easy as I could before I joined the sanctuary." says Holly.

"We'll see someday." says Kathryn and then she walk away.

"Liza, I'm sorry. I need to go see Emily." says Holly.

"I understand. See you later." says Liza.

"Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow." says Holly.

"Okay." says Liza.

Holly walk to the other side of the city where Emily's house is.

Holly gently knock on the door.

"Alison, oh my gosh! So awesome to see you here. I get happy." says a very happy Emily, using Holly's modern alias as she usually do.

"Can I come in?" says Holly.

"Babe, of course. Tea or wine?" says Emily.

"Hmm...a splash of red wine, thanks." says Holly.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Holly.

Holly and Emily goes upstairs to Emily's fancy dining room.

"Italian or French wine, Ali...?" says Emily.

"I think I want Italian today." says Holly with a cute smile.

"Mmm, nice!" says Emily.

"Yeah!" says Holly with joy.

"Hmmm, let's see what we have...ah, yes. Italy 1783." says Emily as she pick a bottle of high end vinatge red wine from her collection.

"So erotic. 1783 was a magnificent year. Mozart wrote his grandest masterpiece, the Montgolfier bros went up their very first ballon, the king Gustav III of Sweden got to meet with the pope and the UK finally acknowledged the independency of the US." says Holly.

"Really?" says Emily.

"Yup! Me was around back then, Em." says Holly.

"Yeah, you were. Were there any sexy chicks around in 1783...?" says Emily.

"None as sexy as you, baby. Also, back then women didn't wear very sexy clothes like they do today." says Holly. "For girls to show skin in those days were kinda forbidden. If you flashed boobs in 1783 you could end up in jail, Em. It was bad times as far as those things goes."

"Okay. Let's be glad that we're in this century then, babe." says Emily with a sexy smile.

"Totally." says Holly as she giggle a bit in a cute way.

Emily open the wine bottle and pour a glass for Holly and one for herself.

"To sexy times." says Holly.

"Yeah, to very sexy times, Ali my love." says Emily in a soft tone.

Emily and Holly both take a sip of the amazing wine.

"Mmm, such yummy sweet wine, Emily. It taste absolutely wonderful. So sexy." says Holly with a seductive smirk.

"Yeah, this wine's so adorable." says Emily.

"It truly is, baby." says Holly. "So damn cute."

"Ali...?" says Emily.

"Yes, sweetie." says Holly.

"You said that 1783 was a magnificent year and all, but wasn't that also the year when you had that freak-duel in Boston?" says Emily.

"It was, but aside from that rather minor crap it was really a very cute year, Em. I had a lot of fun the summer of 1783." says Holly.

"Someday I wanna hear about that, but not today." says Emily.

"Agreed, Em. That's a story for another day. Now let's just have a good time." says Holly, taking a sip of her wine.

Emily takes a sip too.

"I wish we could have moments like this all the time." says Emily.

2 hours later, Kathryn Lovato enter the sanctuary.

She walk into the main room, pull out her sword, an English 14th century longsword.

"There can be only fuckin' one!" scream Kathryn in wild anger and then starts to cut off the heads of all the immortals in the room.

The bodies of the dead immortals turn to dust and a bolt of lightning strike Kathryn's sword, breaking the blade in two.

"Damn crap! Holy ground issues...fuck that shit so much." says Kathryn, clearly angry.

"What...? What have you done to my guests?" says Liza as she enter the room and sees what's happened.

"Fuck you!" says Kathryn as she walk out and away.

The next day.

"Liza...who did this?" says Holly when she return to the sanctuary.

"Kathryn Lovato. She killed all the others." says Liza.

"Let me break my oath to live here and I'll find her and kill." says Holly.

"Okay. Holly Varjack, hereby do I remove you from your oath to the Watchers and this sanctuary." says Liza.

"Thanks, Liza." says Holly.

"See you...not sure when, but we will meet again." says Holly.

Holly leave the sanctuary.

2 days later.

"Ali, I've gone over your sword and it's ready to kill." says Emily.

"Thanks, babe. I'm gonna need a perfect blade. I think I'm gonna slice the heads off quite a few immortals sluts in the near future." says Holly.

"Before you leave I wanna show you how much I love you." says Emily.

"Em, great idea. I'm totally ready for love." says Holly.

4 hours later.

"Ali, that was one for the history books. You know what a woman need." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"So do you, babe." says Holly as she giggle a bit.

"Awwww! Thanks, Ali. You're so sweet." says a happy Emily.

"I do my best to be." says Holly.

20 minutes later, Holly is ready to leave. She decides to begin her search for Kathryn Lovato at the place where she and Kathryn used to live before any of them became immortal.

4 days later, Holly arrive at the location where the village of Roseglen used to be, on the shore of Lake Saphire in England.

The village is long gone and now there are no signs of it.

"Hmm, nothing here." mumbles Holly.

2 weeks later, Holly step off a plane in France.

She goes to the local church, goes down on her knees in front of a statue of the Virgin Mary and says in a low soft tone "Glory to you, Emma Dawson, you Irish goof."

Holly then goes to a bar and drinks some beer.

"Mmm, nice beer...sort of, I guess." mumbles Holly.

"Sure, but you gotta pay for it, bitch." says the owner of the bar.

"I'm no bitch, ya perv. I'm noble." says Holly.

"Really? You don't seem like nobility to me." says the bar owner.

"I am though. No more talking about my status." says Holly.

Holly gives the bar owner 100 dollars.

"Thank you." says the bar owner.

The next day.

"Package for you." says a maid as she enter Holly's hotel room.

"Thanks, put it on the table and leave me, please." says Holly as she sit up in bed.

"As you wish, Miss DiLaurentis." says the maid.

The maid put the FedEx box on the table and then leave the room.

"What can this be...?" says Holly as she slowly opens the box.

She gasp in negative surprise when she sees what's in it. It's a human penis, cut off from a man.

"Ewww!" says Holly.

She close the box and hide it under the bed.

She then grab her sword and practice with it a bit.

2 hours later.

"Okay. Time search for Kathryn." says Holly.

Holly goes to a mansion in the forest outside the city.

There doesn't seem to be anyone living it the mansion.

"Maybe my enemy hide here." says Holly.

Holly enter the mansion.

"Is there anyone home? My name's Holly and I wanna ask a few questions." says Holly.

Nobody answer.

Holly walk up to the second floor where she finds a large old library.

"I should take a few of these books with me home. I mean, they gotta be worth quite a hefty bunch of cash." says Holly as she grab 5 random books and put them in her back pack.

She then leave the mansion.

"Okay. Where to search next...?" says Holly.

"Varjack!" says a hard female voice behind her.

Holly spin around to see a woman named Lucinda Romano who's an immortal.

"Lucinda, you're supposed to be dead. I already took your head once." says Holly.

"Some of us got a second chance." says Lucinda.

"Too bad for you that such a thing doesn't make a difference for you." says Holly as she cut off Lucinda's head.

Lightning bolts jump from Lucinda's body and strike Holly's heart.

"There can be only fucking one!" scream Holly in a clear tone.


	2. Chapter 2

20 minutes later, Holly is back at the hotel.

"I hope not too many of my old enemies are back from hell." says Holly.

She then grab her little sharpening stone and gives the edge of her sword a small touch-up.

"Alright. Ready to kill some immortal sluts." says Holly with a sexy smile.

Holly eat a light dinner and then she goes to the mall.

It's a Monday so there aren't that many people in the mall and it's rather dark since most of the lights in the mall are broken.

"Varjack, my horny friend, fight me." says a female sassy voice.

Holly spin around to see a woman named Stephanie Rogers. She's an immortal.

"Stephanie, not nice to see you." says Holly.

"Not so nice to see you either, Varjack." says Stephanie.

"Shut it, lazy fuck." says Holly as she pull out her sword.

"I'm not lazy." says Stephanie as she pull out her sword too.

"Fuck off, bitch." says Holly as she knock the sword from Stephanie's hand.

"No!" scream Stephanie.

"There can be only one." says Holly as she cuf off Stephanie's head.

Stephanie's body glow with a pale blue light and bolts of lightning pull Holly up over 10 feet into the air and strike her heart as she absorb all of Stephanie's knowledge, power and memories.

Holly is put back down on the floor.

"Stop! What the fuck are you doing?" says a mall security guard when he sees Holly holding a sword, standing next to Stephanie's dead body.

"Damn! Red alert. Time to run." says Holly as she run out from the mall.

She run into a coffe shop and hide in a bathroom.

10 minutes later she walk out again and back to the hotel.

"Hi, Holly. Are you glad to see me, babe?" says Kathryn who's in Holly's hotel room.

"No and I'm not your babe, ya slut." says Holly in anger.

Holly pull out her sword.

"Not this time, Varjack! Bye!" says Kathryn as she jump out through the window.

"Fuck!" says Holly.

Holly close the window.

"You can run, but you can't hide. Kathryn, someday I'll kill you." says Holly.

The next day.

Holly enter a small coffe shop on Arcana Street.

"Can I have a small ice coffee, please." says Holly.

"Sure. Have a seat over there and I'll bring it in a few." says a waitress.

"Thanks." says Holly as she take a seat by a table.

Holly look around the room to check if Kathryn is there, but she's not.

"Hmmm, where can she be?" thinks Holly.

Several hours later as the sun goes down, Holly is walking in the park.

"Fight me." says a woman as she step out in front of Holly.

She pull out her sword, a Russian saber.

She's an immortal. Her name's Anna Romanov.

"Anna, long time no see." says Holly with sarcasm as she pull out her sword.

Holly attacks, but Anna manage to block the attack.

Anna attacks and does small damage to Holly's left shoulder.

Holly attacks and knocks the sword from Anna's hand and then slash her boobs open and then cut off her head.

"Fuck you! There can be only one." says Holly.

Anna's body glow with a pale blue light.

"Ahhh! Holy shit, yeah!" screams Holly as bolts of lightning strike her heart when Anna's power, knowledge and memories are absorbed into her.

The next day.

Holly pull out her cell phone and dials Emily's number.

"Em here."

"Babe, it is me."

"Ali, are you okay?"

"Of course I am."

"Sweet. I hope you'll come hom soon."

"I will, once I've killed Kathryn."

"I understand, babe. Good luck. Bye."

"Thanks, Em. Bye."

Holly ends the phone call.

"Okay. I should search for Kathryn now." says Holly with a sexy smile.

Holly grab her sword and then leave the hotel.

"Let me think..." says Holly. "...maybe...she might be at the local strip club."

Holly soon finds the local strip club, the 'Bianco Sexualita' in the eastern part of the city.

"Nice. Seems like I place I'd enjoyed back when I was a slut. In the old days long before Em and me ended up together." says Holly.

She enter the strip club.

"Awww! Total memory lane moment. I used to spend have my time in places like this when I was a naughty sex-crazy slut. That was years ago though. Now I'm only for Emily and no one else." says Holly.

Holly search through the strip club. She doesn't find Kathryn.

"Sexy babe, want a free lap dance huh?" says an asian girl with big boobs as she walk up to Holly.

"No. I'm not here for some fun. I'm searching for my enemy." says Holly.

The asian girl put a hand on Holly's shoulder and says "Oh my God, you're so tense. Let me help you relax you body with some cute lesbo sex."

"I was once like that, but you're kinda like a couple centuries too late if you wanna fuck around with me. I'm only doin' sexy stuff with one woman now." says Holly.

"Uh...a couple centuries? How old are you?" says the asian girl confused.

"Around 700 years or so. I don't really keep track much anymore." says Holly.

"You don't look much older than 25." says the asian girl.

"Trust me. I'm around 700 years old and I'm loyal to my girlfriend 'cause she's so sweet and cute. Bye." says Holly as she leave the strip club.

Holly goes into a clothing store, but suddenly she feel a sword against her ass.

She spin around and sees an immortal named Mikaela Jones.

"Fuck you! There can be only one!" scream Holly as she pull out her sword and in one single sweeping move easy slice of Mikaela's head.

The lights in the store goes out, all the windows breaks into shards as a swift wind blow through the room, a pale white light shine from above down upon Holly as all of Mikaela's power, knowledge and memories are absorbed right into Holly's body.

"Mmmm, that felt so fuckin' nice! Quickenings are like a fat sexy orgasm sometimes." says Holly with a cute smile.

Holly goes back to the hotel and once there she order take-out via her phone.

25 minutes later.

"Here ya go." says a girl from the take-out company when she show up with Holly's food.

"Thank ye, keep la change, sweetie gal." says Holly.

"You talk a bit strange. Where are you from?" says the take-out girl.

"Plenty of different locations." says Holly.

"Alright. Bye." says the take-out girl as she leave.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Holly eat her food.

After that she take a nap.

4 hours later.

"Oh my gosh!" says Holly when she wake up.

She takes off her leather jacket, t-shirt, skinny jeans, push-up bra and G-string and then step into the shower.

After a 10 minutes long cold shower, Holly grab her sword and leave the hotel.

"Time to search for the damn fuckin' bitch." says Holly.

Holly goes to the park.

The sun's going down.

"Varjack! Fight me." says an immortal girl named Nicole Red as she walk out from behind a tree.

"As ya wish, fuckin' dang bimbo." says Holly with a sassy smile.

Holly swing her sword and cut towards Nicole's left arm.

Nicole's arm get slashed open by Holly's attack.

"Remember, there can be only one." says Holly as she cut off Nicole's head.

Nicole's dead body drop to the ground and a pale whit light shine down from the sky upon Holly as she absorb Nicole's knowledge, power and memories.

"Fuck, yesssss! Holy shit..." scream Holly out loud.

Holly keep searching for Kathryn and soon she actually finds her.

Kathryn sit on a park bench by a pond, eating a burger.

"Kathryn, your end is here." says Holly.

"Varjack, do you really think you can kill me? I'm much stronger than you are." says Kathryn with an evil smile.

"Such a liar ya are. Carya was powerful, you're no more than a damn silly crap-head slut." says Holly.

They start to fight.

Kathryn swing her sword and destroys Holly's jacket.

"Hey! That's a 2000 dollar jacket, ya fuckin' bimbo!" says Holly.

Holly swing her sword and destroys Kathryn's jacket.

"And now it's an equal shit." says Holly.

Kathryn swing her sword towards Holly's neck.

Holly fortunately manage to block the attack.

"Goobye, ya damn piece of loser-shit." says Holly as she twirl her sword in her right hand, step forward and with a swift move cuts off Kathryn's head.

"Fuck you!" screams Kathryn's voice from the hole where her head used to be.

Kathryn's body fall to the ground. It starts to glow with a pale blue light.

Lightning bolts strike Holly's heart a she is pulled high into the air.

"I know everything!" screams Holly in a clear tone. "I am everything! Fuckin' awesome! Mother of God, amazing! Fuck! Shit, yeah!"

2 days later, Holly is back home where Emily lives.

"Em, babe! So awesome to see you." says Holly with joy.

"Awww! Babe, you made it. I'm so happy." says Emily with joy.

"Let's make love now 'cause I need to return to the sanctuary later." says Holly.

"No, you don't, Ali. Liza was here yesterday. She told me that because of what Kathryn did, they are closing down the sanctuary, never to be opened again." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Awesome! We get more erotic time together. I can move back in with ya. So totally wonderful." says a very happy Holly. "Life's a big sexy paradise, at least for you and me."

 **The End.**


End file.
